


The Letter

by Fear_The_FWZZ



Series: The Letter [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Come on, F/F, Fluff, I'm the master at fluff, Soulmate AU, Supercorp issss pretty easy to write fluff for, their puppies around each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_The_FWZZ/pseuds/Fear_The_FWZZ
Summary: From birth everyone is decided a soulmate. One their life is led up to and will make them happy until the end of their days. On their 13th birthday they are given a letter that can be read by them, and them only. The letter contains their soulmate's wedding vow to them… and for Kara… well seeing “I can’t believe I had to shove potstickers in your face to get your attention when we first met” was not what she expected her soulmate to say.





	The Letter

From birth everyone is decided a soulmate, One their life is led up to and will make them happy until the end of their days. On their 13th birthday they are given a letter that appear for them, and them only, unless they decide to share. The letter contains their wedding vows… and for Kara… well seeing “I can’t believe I had to shove potstickers in your face to get your attention when we first met” was not what she expected her soulmate to say.

 

It had been exactly half her life since she received that letter. At first she was completely enraptured by the essence of the letter. There is someone out there for little orphaned and fostered Kara. That alone made her giggle like a school child, which she was at the time. As time grew on, she started to forget about the letter. Life happened and she had a career she needed to prepare for. So as she grew older, the letter collected more dust. Buried under a pile of books… never to be read until she knew someone was her soulmate. They’d trade letters at their wedding. The thing about being in the adult world now was that she saw matches being paired up every here and there. People grasping torn up letters and envelopes like their life depended on it. Kara didn’t want to be like them, didn’t want to be the one scraping for life from a piece of paper, but that didn’t avoid her from feeling disappointed in herself and almost envious of those that were able to find their match from just a glance across a store, or a brush at a concert. The day her sister, Alex, realized she found her match, Kara left and didn’t return home for almost two weeks. Needing to be away from it all and reenergize herself to move into this next phase of her life.

 

“What if it’s all just false hope?” She had asked herself once in her early twenties. “What if they give everyone a letter so people could have some hope that there is still someone out there but you live an entire life not knowing if you’ll ever find them, and by the time you get to your death bed, you’ve already lived a life without them. Then what? How does your life all of a sudden become happy on your death bed if you meet your soulmate dying at the same time?” If it wasn’t obvious, she has been called cynical on multiple occasions.

 

This day was her 26th birthday and of course it had to fall in the middle of the week. What irony is it to realize your life is slipping away just by plunging yourself into work? "I love life~” She told herself that morning while looking in the mirror she isn’t able to share with anyone. There’s no separate toothbrush, no extra shampoos crowding the shower, and no debates over how to load the dishwasher or what kind of dog they’d get… Just her stuff alone. She went to Catco and sat at her desk only to be interrupted quickly by Snapper Car. The last person she wanted to come into contact with that morning.

 

“Ponytail. Lena Luthor, Multi billionaire, CEO of L Corp, is hosting a Gala for her sponsors that funded her through the transition of her company away from Luthor Corp. I need a reporter on the scene for exclusives or if any funny business comes up. You’re a trusted send out, don’t fail on me now.” Kara just groaned at his command and prepared interview questions for that night.

 

She went home and put on a nice dress and got a little more fancy than she usually would. It was her birthday after all. Might as well not wallow in her own self worth… the lack there of.

 

She arrived at the gala and smiled at the decor. It was a very pretty party and as she traversed through the crowd she did feel an uplifting spirit run through her. She had seen Lena Luthor on covers of magazines and heard her through the words of previous interviews but she has yet to meet the young CEO in person. By the middle of the night, she has yet to see the hostess. She had a flute of champagne in her hand and she leaned against the table near the edges of the party. She stood up and was about to go find the woman herself but the smell of food caught her attention. She turned to find a green eyed enchantress taking hold of all her attention. If waking up in the morning was the beginning of a new day, seeing this woman for the first time was like the beginning of a new life.

 

“Miss. Danvers, I was informed that you like potstickers. Through a trusted friend of mine of course. I’ve been trying to grab your attention all night,” the small shy smile was far too distracting for Kara and it appeared that she was _too_ focused on the woman. Lena moved the plate of potstickers in front of her face to draw her out of her head again and Kara looked at her more confused, she did not hear a word the woman said. “Kara, potstickers, you like them, eat,” her voice, a third serious, a third joking, and the other third was undecipherable. A mixture of “Oh-my-god-this-woman-is-something-else” and “This-is-the-woman-I’m-going-to-marry”.

 

Kara was too shaken up that she instinctively reached out and grabbed three and shoved them into her mouth. The event took her far out of her head and returned her to reality. “Twaamkew,” Kara said with a hideous amount of food stuffed in her face. She swallowed quickly as the red blush creeped up her neck and reached her cheeks. Spreading like wildfire over her skin.

 

Kara thought she completely blew it with the woman, but Lena only laughed and there was a hint of a blush across her face as well.

 

“Thank you…” Kara finally said in an understandable tone.

 

“Oh no problem. I was wondering if I could tell you a couple of things about the company. I don’t trust many reporters with my words. I’ve read your stuff and you write the truth. I want to give you my truth,” her smile could cure cancer and end wars. Kara was a puddle of goo in front of her. She didn’t realize it, but something inside her made her follow the CEO to a private room just above the catering kitchen. It was true, a couple of responses were given so she could write her article, but the majority was spent… well… that is coveted information… Involving a little bit of wine and a missing hostess for an hour… or four… to her own party.

 

 

_Kara Danvers. Words could not begin to describe the woman you are and have become and what you will do in the future. I’m going to attempt it nonetheless because you need to hear it. You are quite literally my other half. I’m pretty sure my company wouldn’t have survived if I didn’t have a shoulder to lie on every night after a busy day and night. You replaced the void that I would talk to, and you are ten times better than the void because you actually talk back and can help me. I want to spend the rest of my life with that shoulder to come back to. I want to see us grow old where we don’t care where that grey hair grows anymore. All that matters is that we’re still together because… you’re worth it. Hell…you were pretty helpless… I can’t believe I had to shove potstickers in your face to get your attention when we first met. Above all that, every time I look in your eyes, it’s like you’re my reason to make the day as best as I can. Your smile makes me a better person. Something a mirror, on my own, couldn’t do. I want to share a mirror with you. I want to fight for shower space, and I want to complain to you about how our sofa has become a ball of fur from the little dog that you can’t help but say yes to. There’s so much I want to do with you, but I need the confirmation before I step another foot forward. I need to know that you have been the one I was waiting for. I want you to be my wife, no matter what life may throw at us. As long as we’re together… the world doesn’t stand a chance._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I have a problem with writing fan fic for them. I just can't stop. This was also stuck in my notes for weeks so I decide to share it. If you liked it please leave kudos and comments. I take request of one shots (Preferably happy ending fluff pieces, but don't require) if you so desire anything to be written. This is fun! 
> 
> Hit me up, Tumblr: @Im-Gay-Whoops


End file.
